fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 469
What I Want to Do is the 469th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Diagnosed with a lethal anti-Ethernano cancer, Natsu is cured when Brandish shrinks the tumor; however, she refuses Fairy Tail's hospitality and returns to prison. Aquarius also returns to the Celestial Spirit World after Lucy promises to retrieve her key. Elsewhere, the battles on the southern and northern fronts have halted as Fiore's forces are forced to retreat, while the confrontation on the eastern front has ended with the defeat of the Wizard Saints guarding it. Summary Natsu's sudden collapse triggers a panic when Happy carries his unconscious partner to Fairy Tail's infirmary. Porlyusica soon identifies the cause of Natsu's illness, an Anti-Ethernano Tumor formed over the years due to the boy's constant overexertion. She declares that no Mage or doctor in Ishgar can heal him, plunging the rest of the onlookers into despair. However, the sight of Lucy sobbing over her friend moves Brandish's heart, and the woman decides to save her enemy's life by using her Magic to shrink the cancerous mass into insignificance. Later, the patient is watched over by Porlyusica and Makarov, the latter fuming over their charge's rash actions and the worry they cause him. The healer reassures him that the Dragon Slayer is out of danger thanks to Brandish and wonders if she is really an enemy; however, Makarov mentions that their captive has elected to return to her cell as a prisoner of war, much to his own confusion. Concurrently, Lucy and Aquarius visit the Shield of Spriggan and thank her for her help, although she refuses to further associate with them. Later, the Celestial Spirit Mage and the Celestial Spirit converse privately, the mermaid informing her former master that her key might have been born anywhere on Earth Land. Lucy swears to recover her key and Aquarius returns to her world, satisfied, while Lucy is also glad to have obtained an objective she would like to fulfill after the war has ended. Meanwhile, the battle against the Alvarez Empire is not favoring Ishgar. Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel retreat from Hargeon and make camp. While Lyon tries to devise a strategy to take down their opponents, Sherria curses their inability to liberate the port. When Millianna asks after Kagura's condition, the swordswoman is reminded of her humiliation on the battlefield as she was stripped by Dimaria and hangs her head in shame. Simultaneously, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus have also withdrawn to a safe distance and discuss their future course of action. The situation on the eastern frontier is the worst as Fiore's line of defence is easily broken through, the combined might of Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod and Jura unable to even lay a scratch on God Serena. The former Wizard Saint singlehandedly dispatches his opponents and mocks their weakness. While the other three marvel at the difference in power, a prone Warrod expresses his wish to see Mavis' smile one last time. God Serena notices the old man's mutterings and moves to kill him, while, far away, Mavis senses a feeling of impending doom. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Komando Tī}} * ** * Spells used * Abilities used * Weapons used * *Backsword Items used * Arc Navigation